「Black & White 」
by orangeraven
Summary: A story between Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki; Sasuke starts his first day at his seventh school and meets the most annoying blonde. Naruto is eager to become friends but Sasuke has a secret. Behind closed doors in the Uchiha Estate; nothing is what it seems with his elder brother Itachi. Sasuke doesn't want Naruto near him but will Naruto manage to pop that bubble? 「AU」
1. Chapter 1

The sky was dark, it didn't seem as though morning had found it's way. Cloud's gathered above as they tried to break through the black. But they failed. Like every time this chapter began over and over.  
This was the seventh school Sasuke had moved to this year alone. He wished he could say he enjoyed it - he didn't.

Most kids would be happy to get out of class and be constantly up heaving and moving around so's to never be in school. But Sasuke hated it.

_I've always strived for the stability I once knew._

_I've long since forgotten what stability feels like...?_

Black bang's hung heavy with a cold water. It had been raining since dawn. His uniform was soaked even though it was his first time wearing it. And this walk, though it was new, was somehow familiar? It was almost like even though he'd never walked it, he knew how to adapt to change so much that it didn't seem so foreign.

He eventually found himself standing outside the gates of his new school. It wasn't anything special, it looked pretty much like the others.

It didn't matter anyway, in no time - he'd probably be moving again.

As Sasuke stood there, earlier than any other student, his eagerness to get away from home as quickly as possible made very obvious by his time of arrival. Other students began to appear, the nerds as the school would have them called, excited for summer break to be over. They slipped passed Sasuke uneasily clutching their books and adjusting their glasses so not to look at him - obviously creeped out.

Still Sasuke stood there, he never liked to be the first one in a room - if you waited and let the class fill up a little, you were able to slip in silently amongst the flock unnoticed, a little tactic he'd learnt through the changing of schools.

Just as Sasuke was finally ready to slip inside the gate, he was bumped forward into it by a blonde boy who's skin was sun kissed, even a little red with burns. He'd spent a lot of his summer vacation outside, playing sports probably, already Sasuke was evaluating him, picking him apart. Sasuke was too good at reading others because to him, everyone was the same.

"Uh, hey. Sorry 'bout that!" The blonde's voice was light hearted too, cheerful. When Sasuke didn't respond the blonde spoke again, "are you just... 'gunna stand there? you look kind of weird doing that... people might think you're a pervert."

Sasuke twitched at that comment. "Shut up!" He snapped, his eye's cold, black. They didn't reach the eye's of the blonde boy, but they came close. He shook the rain off his shoulder, soaking wet he stepped inside and away from him.

That's all he needed. Idiots.

As he stepped inside he noticed a lot of eye's on him, immediately they were picking up on a vibe from him, he could see it written all over their faces. They could tell he was bad new's and it made them uneasy. Good. He preferred it that way.  
Another girl whispered. "Why is he so wet? Didn't his parents drop him off at school? There's a bus stop right outside the gates..."  
"He's so weird but gorgeous.." Came a voice from a girl with strawberry pink hair.  
Looking down at the boy in question she felt her face flush a little. A weird looking boy, raven black hair and many pendants and wristbands wrapped around his arms and neck. Alternative?  
She wasn't sure what she thought... he had an oddly enticing persona and she couldn't solve it.  
"Who is that anyway?" She whispered back at the group of people who were muttering about him.

He just wanted some peace and quiet, to fade into the background and be left alone quietly, to just get on with things. He was so sick of idiots and yet this school seemed full of them, great. He wouldn't last five minutes here would he? If they could just leave him alone... Maybe he'd have a better time here than any other school?  
"You're all fucking stupid." He spat so blunt it shocked the class into silence, looking around at his new classmates as he made his way to an empty desk as they stared at him.  
And just like that he'd somehow earned some sort of respect... or maybe people were just too creeped out or scared to question him because nobody said anything else as he sat down and threw his bag on the floor, his chin slamming the palm of his hand as he turned away from the people and stared at a crack on the wall, focusing all of his energy on it. Ugh.

And everyone did leave him alone for the most part, Sasuke almost survived the class but towards the end when the students were allowed to chat amongst themselves about their new weekly time tables for the semester, a familiar voice from before spoke to him, "hey...". Sasuke sensed who it was before the boy even said anything. "They were being kinda' rude... are you alright?" The blonde from before was leaning against Sasuke's desk and looking down at him with the biggest eyes Sasuke had ever seen in his life, they were so many different shades of blue, like an ocean...

Sasuke tried his best to ignore him at first, even when their eyes met for the first time. It wasn't easy. The blonde kept pressuring him and asking him if he was deaf, or if he could hear, and even if he was listening.  
"What makes you think you've got a right to call them rude, after all wasn't it you who accused me of being perverted when you first walked passed me? Naruto flinched.  
"I don't have time to deal with idiots like you...".

"I guess you're right... but I didn't say you were perverted, I just said it might look that way if you stand there staring into a school like that... kinda' weird..." Naruto spoke so sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "You don't really know a thing about me to come in here and call me an idiot..." He frowned. "You're pretty stuck up. I'm only trying to be nice, stop being a dick." This blonde, he was very blunt. Honest, to the point. Something not a lot of people were. _Interesting._

"What should we call you around here... princess or something? Get off your high horse... you're not even looking at me when I'm talking to you!" Naruto snapped, slamming his hands on Sasuke's desk, he hated rude brats like this! _Who did he think he was?_

"A pervert is someone who is older for a start..." Sasuke snapped. "But considering you're the expert I'm sure you already knew that, tch..." his gaze moved to Naruto's then and at last he stared him directly in the eye. "And since you're so smart you do realize you can't refer to a guy as a princess unless they are gay... and I'm not either of these things." Sasuke wouldn't normally indulge in such trivial banter but for reasons untold, he didn't like being called either of the thing's Naruto was calling him.

"You know, you shouldn't insult people so lightly, you have no idea who I am either..." The atmosphere in the room grew even more intense, even when everyone had left and they were the only two remaining. Sasuke stood up, his eye's stern as he closed them and smirked. "You have fun learning word definitions and I'll be going to my next class - see ya...".

Naruto wasn't known as a calm person, he was driven by any emotion he felt at that time and right now his annoyance was flickering to anger and he acted on that anger by grabbing the front of Sasuke's collar. "Stop treating me like an idiot, I know what word's mean and even if I didn't I'd still be smarter than you! Who do you even think you are? I've never seen you in this town before and we're a pretty damn closed community here!" He growled. "You just crawl out of a hole and start looking down your nose at me like some brat, I was only trying to be nice to you! How easy is it to just say hello back like a normal person?!" He gave Sasuke's collar a shake.

Sasuke's hand smacked against Naruto's wrist. "You are and idiot, and so is everyone else in this damn school..." He said arrogantly. "If I've worked that out after being here only an hour why can't you? His finger's tightened so hard that he watched with a smile as Naruto winced and his arm went white. "I didn't choose to come here, and I wouldn't choose to stay..." Sasuke said.  
Somehow his words seemed like riddles and Naruto was buying them. The strain and hatred in Sasuke's eye's was apparent. Eye's that could kill.  
Why wouldn't he let go? _Stupid Naruto_. Sasuke's grip was immense and he could see the circulation beginning to stop around Naruto's wrist as he refused to release Sasuke's shirt.  
Sasuke suddenly came to his feet, they were level and his face was literally only inches away from Naruto and with an unexpected smack their foreheads collided with an almighty crack. He heard Naruto cry out in pain. _A real cry of pain._

"That's what you get, see! - now get off of me!" Sasuke spat, slamming his forehead into Naruto's again, it must have hurt Sasuke too but he only chuckle dryly, sounding insane. The sound of bone crashing against bone through thin layers of skin. Skull shattering.

With a furious blow Sasuke used the rest of his strength and pushed his weight into Naruto, forcing him off and watching as the boy stumbled back, losing his balance. His ankle twisted and on his way down his head came into contact with the corner of the desk, making the impact a little hazy.

"If you play with fire, It'll _BURN_ you." Sasuke said, fleeing the classroom just as quickly as he'd pushed him off.

_And believe me you don't want me to burn you..._

Naruto looked like he was about to get up but one of the teacher's who'd seen Sasuke run out strode in just in time to assist him as he was stumbling on his feet to chase after Sasuke.

"_Naruto,_ wait just one minute you..." Naruto struggled in his teacher's grip, riled in anger. This wasn't just a teacher though - Iruka was his _Dad_. "Listen, he's already been transferred between seven school's, I've read his file and I shouldn't be telling you this for professional reason's of confidentiality. But that boy has been through an awful lot and I don't want you to be getting into squabbles with him."  
Naruto calmed a little but growled in frustration at Iruka for stopping him. "_Ngh_..." He grabbed his head as a shooting pain spread through it.

Iruka had to quickly accompany Naruto to the nurse's office soon after their conversation so Naruto didn't get to talk anymore about it as he'd have liked; he was slightly concussed and a bump had rose to the size of a fist on his blonde head. As he sat in the office holding an ice pack to it he heard Iruka talking to the school nurse just outside the door.

"You're going to have to inform Sasuke Uchiha's guardian of his behavior today, I know what you're saying about his disruption in previous school's but Mr Uzumaki's injury to his head isn't light, the poor boy was seeing double for a moment in there. I know you have a soft spot for children Iruka, especially troubled children... that's why you took Naruto in after all. But we cannot play favorites and we have to be professional."  
"I know but..." Iruka was cut off as Naruto appeared in the door way, ice pack in hand.  
"I don't want anyone to get into trouble, we were just arguing, you don't need to tell his family." Naruto said firmly.  
The nurse's eyes softened and she smiled hopelessly, most boy's in this school were such brutes but Naruto was soft. "I know sweetheart but it's the way the school board is run, we need to do our job's correctly."  
"Yeah but..."  
"Naruto" Iruka smiled fondly. "We'll talk more tonight at home, if you're feeling better you should head to Science."

With an exhale, Naruto closed his eyes and walked out of the nurse's office muttering 'sure' under his breath, obviously sulking. He hadn't wanted this to become a big thing... Now Sasuke would get into trouble and then they'd never get on. Great.

Sasuke's day had gone quite peacefully as it passed on. He was able to eat his lunch by himself and he wasn't disturbed by Naruto again. For a first day, he'd had worse.  
As he walked himself into his last class of foreign languages he took a seat by the window.  
Maybe it wasn't so bad here. Maybe he could control himself and he wouldn't be moved again. Just as he began to relax he saw a familiar face out the corner of his eye that filled him with annoyance. His head shot to the side as Naruto took a seat beside him.

"You don't know how to give it a rest do you." He snapped, edging away subconsciously in his seat. He had a bandage around his head. Sasuke realized that must have been his doing. Had it been that bad? Shit. How much control had he lost on the first day? Not good.

_"Didn't I tell you before...get away from me... anyone would think you've got a thing for me?"_

Some of the girl's laughed when over hearing that which in term made Naruto feel a little humiliated. But he didn't budge however.

"Just go away... or I'll _add_ to that concussed head of yours." Sasuke was starting to think this first grade fool liked a good smack around the head.

Naruto looked Sasuke directly in the eye on purpose and held his gaze before he lifted his chin right up into the air and slid his arms behind his head, leaning back and relaxing into the chair. "Nope." He answered, his behavior was different. "I decided I'm not going to sink to your level again, if you want to be an ass to me... you sit there and be an ass to me. You're not going to make me into a fool just because I want to be your friend." He stared at the front of the class, not giving Sasuke a reaction.

"You're going to be my friend, you don't really have a choice, Sasuke."

Sasuke twitched. This front on him was not attractive. It was invasive and rude and it wasn't what he was used to. Normally, in fact, everytime people had got in his way - he found a way to get them to piss off in the end. Even the intrusive ones, whatever means necessary. Why did this boy think he was any different. He wasn't special. What a pain.

The only difference here was that he was the quickest to care about being his friend? Why was that?  
"I don't have friends..." Sasuke told him. He stood up and moved passed Naruto, leaving the class as the teacher entered. "Sorry, I don't feel well..." He lied, excusing himself and spending the last part of the day pretending to be sick in the boy's toilet.

When the last bell of the day rang signalling the day had come to an end, Sasuke couldn't avoid the blonde even then. Despite the nasty bump on Naruto's forehead he still waved goodbye to Sasuke as they left the school gates. "See you tomorrow Sasuke! In English!" His wave was enthusiastic and his grin was bright and that marked the end of Sasuke's first day.

Sasuke delayed the journey home, making it longer, took back routes but there was no escaping it as he approached the modern, half size of a mansion house that used to belong to his parents - one of many. Even though he'd moved to many different school's his home had always been the same. It just meant he traveled ridiculously far from the richest part of the city.

He stared up at the large ornate black gates and entered the code to gain access on the keypad on the left hand side. Only those with the code could get inside. It was the way his brother avoided salesmen and those annoying people knocking for justification reasons. When you had money it was surprising how many people would come begging with a sob story of how they needed financial help. Being rich had it's downsides.

Sasuke sighed when pushing his key into the door.  
At first it seemed empty and he let out a mumble filled with relief when placing his bag over the hook by the door where cloaks and coats hung.

Then he saw him.

"Welcome home..." came an eery voice from somewhere near by. Sasuke's body broke out in a chill of pimples as he searched frantically for his brother, scanning the all too spacious reception area of his home.

"Itachi?" He asked. His brother stepped out of the shadows then, phone in his hand with the sound of an expired phone call beeping from within it.

Itachi moved closer, slowly, ominously.

"I-Itach-..." Sasuke didn't finish his sentence. His body froze in place, shackles of fear overcame him and suddenly he couldn't find his voice.

"Do you like to cause me an inconvenience Sasuke? I was in a very important meeting at our Father's estate this morning when I got a phone call from the school nurse sharing her concern at your behavior for nearly knocking a student unconscious..." He trailed off on purpose, leaving the essence of fear hanging heavily in the air.

The next thing Sasuke felt was pain - Itachi smashed the phone down on top of Sasuke's head with so much force the phone itself shattered on his skull, the shock of it causing Sasuke to cripple to the floor with a loud scream of pain.

"Do you like to make everyday hard for your big brother who does everything for you? I chose to be your guardian Sasuke and you've been so ungrateful ever since..." He was speaking so calmly but the menace was strong in his onyx eyes, they glimmered with something sinister.

"When are you going to learn to behave in school, how many times do I have to teach you to just do as your told?" He crouched down right in front of Sasuke's face on the floor, a smile on his face - his eyes betrayed him. The smile was wrong. "Say you're sorry..." He grabbed his little brother's face and dug his nails in until Sasuke's face scrunched with pain. "I'm sorry big brother for being such an inconvenience and making your life more difficult than it has to be."

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to cause you any problems, I'm so sorry, please - Itachi... I...-" He stuttered as he struggled beneath his heavy grip and winced as he felt his head spin. This must be what Naruto felt today. Something inside him screamed.

**_You deserve it._**

An eye for an eye. This time it was full circle and he probably did deserve it.

Sasuke so desperately wanted to protest and fight his brother of him, but after years and years of this he knew where it would go if he didn't do what his brother was asking. He'd scream and beg how sorry he was if Itachi would stop. He could feel his skull pulsating. It ached so damn much. He felt his eye's sting behind his skull and wished for the force of the hand on him to soften a bit.

"I just... -I won't get into anymore fights... so **please**..." He didn't really want to change schools again if it could be helped. But at the same time he knew he couldn't control his anger. He felt so ashamed of himself. How was it he could be so cocky and bold at school but put in front of his brother he was completely useless, weak. He felt so superior to others, especially that Naruto kid but did he really have a right?

"_Stop_ this..."

"That's right, you won't get into anymore fights." Itachi's fingers were cold as they crawled around Sasuke's throat and very slowly tightened until the force was bruising to his wind wipe. "If I get another phone call Sasuke or if you get expelled from this school... we'll have a repeat of last time..." His voice purred in Sasuke's ear as he strangled him, sitting on top of his little brother who was a lot smaller than him.  
Sasuke knew what he meant - when he'd been expelled last time, Itachi had broken three of his ribs, his arm, beaten him black and blue, fucked him then locked him in the silver shed they had at the very end of their giant traditionally Japanese garden where Sasuke's pained cries were left unheard as he practically licked his own wounds.

Itachi felt Sasuke tremble beneath him at the memory, his ribs had long since healed but not in the right way and sometimes acted up, reminding Sasuke of what he could be in for.

Just when Sasuke couldn't breathe and was close to falling unconscious Itachi let go of his throat and sat back. "Come here Sasuke..." He beckoned with a flap of his hand. "Give your brother a kiss, show me how sorry you are."

Sasuke forced himself to his knee's, he had to force himself up. Had to do whatever Itachi wanted. He helplessly crawled towards his brother and climbed up onto his lap reluctantly. Trying not to look disgusted and let the fear that swam in the pit of his stomach show.

He bit back tear's and held his breath as his eyes pressed together tight and he lent forward - placing his lip's on his big brothers.  
He always tasted cold, wet, and like cigarettes. He felt his brother's hand feed around the back of his head and it shocked him when teeth sunk into his lower lip, making it crunch. "N-ngh!" He cried, used to this though. Feeling blood run down over his chin. That was a lot harder than the last time. He could feel his lip swelling while water fell from the corner of his eyes.

Itachi enjoyed the coppery taste, especially his little brother's. He smirked against Sasuke's lip as blood gushed from the teeth marks on it, his tongue swiped over the wound and he made a groaning sound deep in his throat. "Good boy Sasuke..." He purred sadistically. Using his left hand he grabbed the front of Sasuke's head, clutching his bangs as he shoved him back off his lap and onto his back on the floor, a loud crack echoed their quiet mansion as Sasuke's head connected with the hard surface. "You've made such a mess all over the floor with your blood, little brother... whatever would Mother say." He tutted. "Nothing at all... because I killed her didn't I?" Itachi sneered, blood coating his teeth which he licked as he slid a hand down his smaller brother's body to his flies.  
"You look so much like Mother, Sasuke..." He eyed him up like a piece of meat, like something he wanted to devour.

Sasuke knew this was wrong. Every inch of him was screaming out inside because of how wrong it was - and then... his _mother_. Why did Itachi have to mention her? Bring her up? Why.  
Sasuke remembered her, he remember the day he walked home, flashes of Itachi standing, knife in hand, coated in blood, a massacre of bodies piled up one by one, Itachi the last one standing. He remembered her cooking...

_Blood._

Planting flowers...

_Blood._

Falling asleep on her lap by the fire...

_Blood._

Washing his hair in a bath filled with bubbles...

_so much blood._

_**"No!"**_

He didn't want to relive it.

He was panting heavily.

"She was your mother too Itachi..." Sasuke grunted. His fear pushed aside. He knew that if he said anything out of line he'd be the one to pay for it, but he couldn't just sit there while Itachi slandered his mother. She was beautiful. And it was because of Itachi that she wasn't here anymore... He'd never feel the love of his Mother's arms again.

"Isn't it enough that you killed mother and father, everyone, and yet you're still not satisfied, you have to slander them too, their memory... _wh-why_ do you have to do this Itachi... what did we ever do to you?" His eyes were full of tears. That strong cocky little shit in school reduced to this.

_A pathetic mess._

All of this suffering. What was it really for? He felt himself shutting down.  
_  
Why..._

Itachi's scent made him feel physically sick. "I..." He'd vomit any second.  
It was so hard to speak out at someone who was so good at shutting you down. At someone so vile, **wrong**.

"Please don't do this to me Itachi..." He threw his head to the side as a more enraged Itachi moved his head lower, ignoring Sasuke's whimpers and pleas, it only egged him on. Sasuke should know that by now but he couldn't stop trembling...

This never got easier.

Itachi placed one of his hands over Sasuke's mouth to silence his yells and still his head. "Because I'm your _brother,_ Sasuke..." He purred in such a fucked up way, they were so _broken_. So wrong. "I do this because _I love you_. This is how _much_ I love you." He smiled sickly as he slid his hand around Sasuke's young, still under-developed prick. He had started puberty a couple of years ago much to Itachi's delights and had a neat set of dark pubic hair at the base of his cock but he was yet to be fully grown.

Itachi's mouth filled with saliva at the feeling of his little brother's soft prick in his palm, he knew Sasuke would get hard, not because he wanted this but because he was a growing man yet to experience real sex, he had the urges, the feelings... and he knew Sasuke hated himself for how hard he got during all of this, Sasuke always willed it away but it never did and Itachi relished in it. Itachi was breaking his baby brother bit by bit as he did this... _everytime_.

"My, my little brother... how you've _grown_." Itachi purred as he pressed his nose into the soft skin of Sasuke cock. He liked to drag it out, fuck him up more, it was his game...

This was Sasuke's truth, his life.

"Please don't..." He protested, even though his body was betraying what his mind told him. Logically and physically this was sick and yet his body _still_ reacted to the feather light touches and teases of his own flesh and blood.

This is your fucking brother, how fucked up are you? His mind screamed at him.

"Don't - I-Itachi...don't so this..." His eye's wept, he couldn't contain his fear... everytime this happened it scared him. He couldn't control it and he felt helpless every time..."

He couldn't even remember when the first time was that it had started, all he knew is that for a long while now his brother would 'punish' him when he'd done something wrong.

He felt a warm, wet organ brush over the tip of his under developed penis and he shuddered. His lower body wanted to arch up but he stopped himself and bit down on his own tongue.

Itachi's breath brushed over Sasuke's smaller cock as he scoffed. "Your little prick _loves_ this Sasuke..." He purred as he flickered the tip of his tongue against Sasuke's salty slit. His other hand - which was very large in comparison to Sasuke's young organ - traveled to his behind and he pushed a finger inside his very abused anus, it was such a sharp, abrupt movement it made Sasuke yelp out in surprise.

"Shh, little brother..." He muttered in that monotone voice, biting into his cock to make him whimper. "If you're not quiet, I'll make this a lot worse for you..." To test Sasuke he slid another dry second finger inside him, followed by a third... because Sasuke was so young and tense because of his fear his arse would not expand and accept the intrusion making it hurt all the more.

But he couldn't cry out, he couldn't speak otherwise Itachi would...

Itachi's ponytail unwound from his hair allowing long, silky strands of dark hair to fall around his face like a curtain, his onyx eyes peered up at Sasuke as he gave a yank on Sasuke's foreskin to expose his tip and latched his mouth onto it.

There was something _beautiful_ about Itachi... which made it all the more fucked up. What had happened to his big brother who he used to play games with in the garden?

Sasuke felt fear rise up into his throat. A untasteful bile seeped over his gums as he lurched up against painted saliva spreading over his tip. Why was this happening again? He hadn't really seriously hurt anyone at the school today, he knew he was wrong for getting in a tumble with Naruto but it wasn't half as bad as some of the other thing's he'd done in the past and been punished for less cruely.

It was almost as though now his brother had forgotten his morals.

Maybe he was stressed out at work. Probably.

"Big brother..." He spoke, using what he used to call Itachi as a child just maybe it would peek his buried conscience just maybe...

His cheek's filled with a rosy red as his brother's lips lapped the length of his poor little penis.

He wriggled uncomfortably, fighting the force of his wrists and his brother's eye's shot up at once, threatening him without speech - he stopped moving then. He couldn't even fight.

All thoughts were futile though, Sasuke knew that as well as Itachi did, especially when Sasuke was pushed further as Itachi violated him even more, sliding his cock inside his little brother he violated him again and again until Sasuke became a doll for his older brother to fuck...

Somewhere during the night, Sasuke closed his eyed to it, knowing there was _nothing_ he could do...


	2. Chapter 2

When his eyes opened, Sasuke was inside a class room, early for his first class the following day and the sound of students could be heard coming down the hallways... Sasuke had done his best to hide his bruising, his bangs shadowed over the purple patches on his face.

He kept his head down as other pupils entered the room, trying to remain invisible.  
"Excuse me... Sasuke?" It was that chick with the strawberry pink hair again. "Can I sit with you?" She was fascinated by him, she still wasn't sure why but she felt enchanted by those brooding eyes, drawn in. She looked sideways at him, blushing. Sasuke let out a sigh of exasperation. "Sakura... is it?" He asked, giving her attention at last.

"Sorry, but I'd like to sit by myself today." He said in the politest tone he could muster - which was a push. He knew he couldn't be rude, not after - he cringed at another crippling memory that had been added to his long selection last night. No, he wouldn't think about it.

She accepted what he wanted but felt a pang of disappointment shoot through her. "Oh right, well! That's understandable I suppose... if you need any help with anything at school, just ask me and I'll show you." She was being polite to him which he appreciated especially since she knew when to leave him alone on being asked, unlike Naruto... Sakura removed herself and went to sit beside Kiba.

"I'm not Sasuke's left over's..." Kiba could be heard muttering, apparently the boy's in the class felt a bit intimidated by the effect Sasuke was having on the girl's.

Naruto was late of course; he'd stayed up playing video games into the early hours of the morning eating junk food and about ten can's of soda, it was a miracle he was quite toned - luckily for him he had an athletic streak.

It was their first official day today which meant they were all wearing their uniforms, Naruto however had made his more interesting. He practically fell in the classroom with a flushed expression from the run to school...

Sakura rolled her eyes from beside Kiba. "You really need to start getting here on time, it's only day two of the new term, Naruto!"  
"Yeah, yeah..." Naruto muttered in response rubbing the back of his head as he made his way through the single, square desks. Until he reached his confirmed destination... _Sasuke_.

"Hey.. uh, so... Sasuke _right_? I just wanted to say sorry for yesterday... it was really uncool of me and I acted like a dick. I hope I didn't get you into too much trouble with your _parent's_." He said sheepishly with an awkward grin, not having noticed anything odd about Sasuke yet, he didn't know the raven well enough to pick up on anything weird.

"Hn." Sasuke simply grunted and looked away from him. Today he really didn't want to be bothered. He was concerned someone might notice the bruising under his bangs and he hadn't yet concluded some story about how it had happened.

He brushed Naruto off and hoped he would get the hint today that he really did want to be left alone. But when he felt something slide in beside him he twitched and kept his gaze the way in which Naruto wasn't.

Sakura was seething from her seat - how did Naruto get to sit next to Sasuke and she didn't? Naruto was may more annoying than her to Sasuke.

"_Naruto!" _Sakura screeched. Standing up at once and storming over, pointing her finger in his direction. "What do you think you are doing?" She snapped. She watched with hands on hip's as Naruto turned to face her.

When Naruto looked up, his cheeks were dusted with pink - he'd known Sakura since they were little, he'd gone through nursery and primary school with her in their little town. He'd watched her grow up and with her strawberry pink hair and bright green eyes she had become such a beauty - a short tempered beauty but a beauty none the less.

"I'm sitting down!" Naruto yelled in defense.

Sakura grabbed the front of his shirt and yanked him to his feet. "Don't be smart with me! You don't get to sit next to Sasuke! If I can't, no one can! You got that?! Sasuke doesn't want to sit next to you!" What a typical girl... How annoying.

_Man, she was scary sometimes..._ Naruto pulled a pained expression. Was it really worth the argument? Even though he wanted to get onto good terms with Sasuke, especially after a long evening talking about Sasuke over dinner with his Dad the day before.

"_GOT_ THAT?!" She repeated louder bringing him back from his thoughts and gave him a shove, he fell back into Sasuke with a crash. The collision caused Sasuke's head to snap around in alert, his hair blew out of his face revealing the horrendous purple and brown marks all over his ivory skin.

The class gasped and fell silent.

Sasuke stood up for a moment, clenching his fists. The temptation to run away and remove himself from this situation seemed like the best option - but he couldn't. If he did he would be reported for skipping class.

He sat back down in protest and turned to look at the class. "Do any of you ever stop talking? Fuck, you are all so annoying." He snapped. "Stop staring at me, and leave me alone - I don't concern myself with your pathetic existences so don't concern yourself with me. I am not interested in any of you." He returned to his previous position, turned more towards the window beside him and hid behind his hair once more. His face had only briefly been on show and he didn't give anyone a chance to question him or ask him - that would have to wait until they were outside class so he had time to think. Because somehow he knew someone would come asking at some point, they always did.

"_Morning_ children..." The teacher said when entering the room. "Can you all please sit down..." She said, noticing that the majority of the students where on their feet and looking at the direction where Sasuke was.

Lady Tsunade was one of Sakura's favorite teachers, they shared a lot in common so she hushed up the moment she stepped into the room. She didn't want to disappoint her or cause commotion.

"Miss?" Came a voice from the back of the room. "Yes Kiba?" She answered. "I just wanted to let you know I've done my assignment early... Do you want me to give it to you after class?" He tried to sound cool about it when really he was attempting to flirt with a teacher.  
Kiba had always behaved in her classes too. He was probably one of the worst roughneck's and yet for her he acted like an a star pupil - it didn't help that she had quite the temper and a lot of student's had been reduced to tears from her lectures when misbehaving in the past.

"You've so got a thing..." Shikamaru hinted.  
"Shut up man, that's not cool." Kiba snapped back with an irritated flush.

Naruto had seen more of Sasuke's face than anyone else in the room and he couldn't get the image out of his mind even as he sank back into his chair and class began - it'd definitely shut him up that's for sure and isn't that what Sasuke wanted? Still, Naruto sat fairly rigid beside Sasuke and for some reason it unnerved him, the idiot had already seen too much...

Once they were told their task of the lesson and got handed fresh, new books to begin working in they were allowed to mutter amongst themselves and Naruto took the time to glance out of the corner of his eye to study Sasuke.

"Did you get into a fight with someone?" He whispered causing Sasuke to freeze, the dreaded question he'd heard a thousand times... it didn't take the blonde's curiosity long to peak and ask.

Sasuke could kill him. He didn't even have the courtesy to wait to ask until they were outside of classroom. What kind of fucking idiot asks you personal question's outright when you're in a room full of people.  
Sasuke had met some numptys in his time, but this was the first one to really take the biscuit.  
"Yeah, you..." He joked, pulling out an old black set of postcards from his pocket that he'd help onto since he was a young child. He tore one of and wrote on it.

_Get the hint, stop asking me questions and leave me alone._

Before passing it over. He watched as Naruto took it and read it, then as he pulled out a pen to reply.

He didn't want a conversation. Thankfully the postcard was small so hopefully this wouldn't go on too long.

Naruto's handwriting wasn't as neat as Sasuke's who's was elegant and in italics. Naruto scribbled a quick note back in his orange pen;

_I'm not going to leave you alone, I've said sorry so don't carry on being a bastard yeah? :) I was just wondering if you wanted me to beat up anyone for you that's all_ \- **_Naruto_**

He'd covered the note in smiley faces and poked his tongue out as he passed it back over to Sasuke.

Sasuke quickly added to the note.

**_I can take care of myself thanks, always have, always will. I don't need idiot's like you slowing me down and irritating my day, all I want is to get through school and turn 18. You got it?_**

He made his writing bold so Naruto got the hint - at least he hoped - as soon as he reached age he could leave home that was the plan.  
"Sasuke Uchiha is it?" Tsunade said, leaning over her student, her boobs looked like they'd fall out of that shirt she was wearing, buttons stretched open from the enormity of their size. Naruto was staring - Sasuke noticed. He rolled his eyes and took a sharp turn, praying Naruto had removed the note from sight in time and then he returned his focus to the women speaking.

"Yes?" He said, looking at her.

"How are you when it come talking in front of a group of people..." Sasuke remained silent. "I thought so, you seem like the quiet type." She returned to the front of the class. "Okay boy's and girls, your homework assignment - Since Kiba has already finished his - will be to perform a speech about something you feel strongly on and stand before the class to present it. I am here to help you improve your personal skills, which will in term give you more of a shot at surviving in this world."

"But Miss, that means we'll have two assignments on the go at once..." A blonde girl called Ino frowned.

"Blame that on Mr Inuzuka for finishing early, I can't let him go without any homework..." She cooed, Tsunade was a big tease.

"Punish him then.." Choji said under his breath, munching crisps.

"You stop eating in my classroom for a start..." She pointed out.

"And our newest classmate Sasuke can't have a backdated assignment, it wouldn't be fair... though I'm sure, from your transfer grades that you could handle it, you've got the top marks across the bored in every school you've attended." She pointed out, impressed - which made her wonder why on earth he was jumping from school to school - she didn't think twice about it though.

Sakura piped down when Sasuke was mentioned. "I suppose I don't mind..."

"Another assignment! Ack... this is the worst!" Naruto groaned in complaint slamming his head into the desk in front of him. "What the hell am I going to talk about... my favorite food?! Sport? The new game console coming out... aw man, this _sucks_ so hard. I just 'wanna hang out with the guys at the basketball court on weekends... _ugh_."

Naruto was pretty popular, a bit of a class clown sure but he made everyone laugh, he was bubbly, the life of the party. With his tan skin and scruffy golden locks, he wasn't a bad guy. Naruto just wanted to have a good, fun life.

"What do you feel strongly about Sasuke, do you know what you're going to write about?" He asked hoping to get some ideas.

Sasuke sighed. He wasn't going to go away. Was he? He really couldn't care less. He'd worry about pointless things when pointless thing's needed be pointless in the moment.  
"I don't know." He said bluntly. He kept that bored fed up persona and thanked the heavens when the bell rang for second period.  
He needed lunch to hurry the fuck up so he could have some down time. These people were making his head hurt. He hated noise and commotion and with Naruto around that's about all he got.

He got up and rushed out of the class, not even waiting to hear what Naruto had to say. He hurried into the boy's bathroom and locked himself inside one of the cubical's - this was becoming one of his favorite places apparently.

When he undid his trousers he winced, noticing the bruising down his thighs, stretched purple and red around his back, and when he sat he ached. He wanted to stand up like normal to pee but it was just to painful to lean with those limbs. Sitting down wasn't much easier but it eased on his strain somehow.

When was this going to stop. His chest became tight as he replayed the moments of last night over and over in his head - maybe that idiot was good for one thing after all, distraction.

Was he really that inonvinient to his brother's life? Sometime's he wished his brother had just put him out of his misery too and ended his life. It was so cruel that he'd been the only one spared - simply to suffer the world off loss without his family, his parents. His mother... He couldn't; Sasuke grit his teeth...  
Thinking about it caused anger to surge through the boy, his eyes flashed red at the sheer thought of what his brother was really doing to him. Why him? How had his once happy life turned upside down like this. Why.

When Sasuke eventually reappeared from the boy's toilets there was a coughing sound. To Sasuke's annoyance that fucking idiot was stood there lent against the wall outside the door.

"Took your time in there... jeez, did you start your period? I asked Miss if I could come and check on you to see if you were okay before our next class started." He stood up straight from the wall.

"Are you? ... - _okay_ I mean? and before you shout, remember what happened last time, I don't want to fight with you, Sasuke."

Sasuke growled, looking either way to check no one was about as he walked towards Naruto, his threw his fist up and grabbed the collar of his shirt, dragging him into the boy's toilets and locking the door, slamming him against the cubicle wall.

"Just what is your problem? _Huh?!_ Why can't you leave me alone?" Sasuke's face was dangerously close to Naruto's, baited breath lingered between them and his adrenaline shot through to his eye's as they narrowed. "Why are you suddenly so _obsessed_ with me?!" Sasuke released his hand then, leaning back into the opposite wall of the cubicle and looked sideways. "Is it because you have a thing for me or _something_? His hand wound up in his bangs as he smirked sarcastically before making eye contact again, more subtly and calm this time. "Because you know, I don't _do_ cock."

_"Eh?!"_ Naruto exclaimed in alarm, "th-thing for you?! Are you crazy?" He couldn't believe Sasuke had come out and said that so seriously. They were both guy's of course Naruto didn't have a thing for him. "What the **hell** Sasuke? You're so weird..." He muttered shaking his head, completely dumbfounded by this new transfer student they'd never had anyone like Sasuke in this school before.

"Maybe it_ is_ weird that I want to be your friend so much but that's all it is Sasuke. I feel... I feel like there's something about you that you're keeping to yourself-" Sasuke seemed to flinch at the words, Naruto saw his eyebrows twitching. "Why do you get so riled up by me being _nice_ to you?" Naruto added, frustrated he put a hand on Sasuke's arm. "You can't look me in the eye, even now. Whats with you Sasuke?!"

Sasuke pulled his arm away, still unable to look at Naruto. "Get off me." He snapped. Trying to calm himself.

"So what if there was something I wasn't telling you, it's not any of your business so why would it matter to you? I'm nothing to you, you nosy brat. What goes on in my life has no importance to you." Sasuke felt himself slipping, this idiot was getting under his skin. "Why do you care about someone you just met and why do you even want to know? So you can spread it around the school, maybe? Make fun? It's not like you can _do_ anything to help you're just an _idiot_ who doesn't know when to shut his fucking mouth."

Sasuke felt rage bursting through his veins. He wanted to take this boy's head and shove it into the cold hard wall.

He didn't want kindness. He just wanted peace. That's all he'd ever wanted.

"Why are you getting _so_ angry?" Naruto snapped in frustration, raising his voice finally. "I'm not trying to piss you off, why don't you get it?"

He grabbed Sasuke's shoulders and shook him once. "I don't know why I care so quickly either but that's just who I _am_ Sasuke, I can't change and I can't stop it can I?!" He grit his teeth, the sound of them grinding together could be heard inside his mouth. "I care about what's going on in your head so just stop being such a jerk about it!"

Sasuke pushed his hands into Naruto's shoulder's and slammed him back against the cubicle with a loud bang, making the whole wall wobble.

"Shut up! Just shut the fuck up okay." Sasuke's eye's traveled between their lips, looking up and down at his close panting, a little fear ridden features. Naruto seemed taken back but he wasn't scared. His expression turned from surprise to curiosity and confusion and his brow's quirked inwards.

Sasuke's hand's trailed up to Naruto's hair, tangling in the golden blonde locks. He realized that fighting him was not going to work.

"Stop asking me questions, stop _speaking_. That's all I want."

That bruise was more visible now he was allowing Naruto to look at him for longer than five seconds.

"One day you'll realize I'm telling you that I need you to back off for your own good." He released his hands then turning to open the cubicle door and letting himself out. "Better not be late for class..." Sasuke noticed something strange below, but brushed it off and pretended it wasn't there when he walked out.


End file.
